


Amber Eyes, Strange Magic & Blue-Eyed Dragons

by YokaiAngel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A lot of the GX members, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, For reasons explained in story, I have dubbed this pair Contest Shipping, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: Let it be known that Jaden Yuki, having graduated almost three years ago, did not, in fact, fall in love with Seto Kaiba at first glance. Or the second. Or the third through twenty-seventh





	Amber Eyes, Strange Magic & Blue-Eyed Dragons

_The greatest challenge in life is to find someone who knows all your flaws,_

_differences and mistakes,_

_and yet still sees the best in you._

– _unknown_

* * *

Let it be known that Jaden Yuki, having graduated almost three years ago, did not, in fact, fall in love with Seto Kaiba at first glance. Or the second. Or the third through twenty-seventh.

Back in Duel Academy which Kaiba owned (and wasn't that a weird thought looking back on it) she vaguely remembered learning about the two founders of the most popular game on earth. Several girls had made lewd comments about their sharp features and unique looks. Jaden herself hadn't thought much on the topic beyond when she met Yugi when he had given her Winged Kuriboh.

Later, when she had lost her ability to see her cards, the two-toned brunette had found out that she had won the card-making contest. She had become extremely flattered that her messy, ten-year-old scribbles had been chosen by someone as arrogant as the man who said, 'Cause _I_ figure if there is intelligent life out there let's teach them how to _duel_.' before giving a haughty smirk and laughing like a madman on live television.

In reality, she really should have suspected it. Jaden knew and texted with _Yugi Moto_ , regularly visited and phoned his _grandfather_ Solomon Moto, she was friends with _Maximillion Pegasus_ and the former Slifer is/was the _Supreme King_.

Despite all that, she had never expected to actually meet Seto Kaiba outside of a duel tournament but she did.

 _Oh,_ she did.

When people talk about life-changing events they have no idea what Jaden and Kaiba were in for.

It started in Pompeii, Italy. Having just finished traveling through Russia she had met a wonderful couple who's orphaned grandson just so happened to be a psychic duelist, they had known a cargo pilot who let her, all her duel monsters, Professor Banner and Pharoah hitch a ride to Rome where she started her European tour.

Her Slifer jacket had been discarded after a particularly bad tumble down a hill and into the gate of a rather confused farmer's backyard. Luckily for her, Yugi and Pegasus had been there at the time, an embarrassed Yugi had given her an extra pair of leather pants and a spare belt and Pegasus had modified his own jacket into one that she could wear.

Needless to say Jaden was an attractive young woman. Except Jaden was practically the Personification of Chaos™ at this point in her life. She was twenty-two almost twenty-three and as Banner had once commented she was physically and mentally incapable of keeping out of trouble in any lifetime.

To prove the former professor correct the brunette was currently on the back of a moped trying to run from the Italian Mafia.

… _Yeah._

It's a long story.

So it started when Jaden had bought Gelato from this adorable little Duel Monsters cafe that also happened to be the front for some kind of black market card duplicating ring. She had gotten curious about the loud noises from the Duel Spirits nearby discovered they were duplicating cards and was promptly found by one of the members of the group.

They had dragged her inside and into a small office-like room. The one who had caught her tried to take her cards but neither Jaden nor Yubel were having it. She used her powers to summon Yubel and knocked the man out. She looked around listing for the sounds of the Duel Monsters that she had heard earlier and found a briefcase full of sought after cards. It didn't take long for her to realize what she had stumbled upon.

When Jaden tried to book it with the briefcase only to be met with a handful more men. They had spotted the briefcase in her hands and she had–An actual bullet pierced the air next to her head and all her inner self-pitying was slammed to a screeching halt.

She turned a corner and scared a vendor. She glanced back quickly and let out a frustrated groan. She waved the torch she'd managed to get her hands on in the air angrily at one of her pursuers who had managed to come upon her right.

Winged Kuriboh, Yubel, and Neos were running interference, pushing anything they could find into the card smuggler's path but there were just too many of them. She spotted a sign that gave directions to a nearby park.

Abruptly, she swerved into an alleyway and took a hard left and proceeded to drive through a dense area of trees. A blur of green foliage and brown bark. Torch in her hand she burst from the bushes only to be greeted with the sight of two people.

Her last thought before slamming on the breaks wasn't very ladylike or even particularly human-sounding.

* * *

If someone had told Seto Kaiba that today was the day that his future wife would set him on fire he would have laughed in their faces and have them hospitalized because clearly, they were insane. The CEO had long since lost any hope he once had for romantic love.

Not to mention the mystical bullshit precognition entailed.

When Mokuba and his parents died all they had was each other. Gozaburo was a ruthless man but he did teach Kaiba important business lessons. Everyone was an enemy. The board would always be trying to usurp him. Most women were devious and incredibly smart.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a loud, " _Watch out_!" Erupted from his side.

In a blur of activity, he pulled Mokuba out of the way while the rogue driver slammed on their brakes, swerved and skidded to a halt. They missed the taller of the two people by a hair's breadth. Seto let out a snarl.

He turned to the driver, "What in the world were you _thinking!_ You almost _hit us_ with your reckless driving! You _IMBECILE!_ I should sue you for every penny that you're worth–"

Mokuba tried to catch his attention, " _Brother!_ "

The driver pulled off their helmet and braided two-toned hair flashed in Kaiba's vision, he noted the other was female but he did not stop ranting. The driver opened her mouth but Seto cut her off to yell more threats at her.

Annoyance flashed in her eyes and for a second he swore they shifted to gold. Jaden, now both annoyed and slightly angered, threw her suitcase to the side and stomped over.

Kaiba cut off his yelling as the woman grabbed his coat ruffly. He tried to bat away her hands and take a step back.

Jaden snarled, not in the mood to put up with Kaiba's mood.

"What are you doing?" The older man hissed.

If Jaden wasn't having the day she was having she would have laughed it off and told him what was happening and left with the wind. Instead, she was stuck with the most stubborn man on the planet.

Now Jaden was running on caffeine, adrenaline, and panic because _holy shit_ she just set Seto Kaiba, one of _the_ _most legendary duelists_ in the whole _world_ , on _fire_ and the man was too busy yelling to realize it.

Inwardly she promised that she would never tell Syrus of this incident in case it gave the smaller male a heart attack, especially the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Hurry up and take your clothes off!" She screamed tugging at the not-on-fire part of his white trench coat.

The appalled expression that the CEO made would have been legendary under different circumstances. Instead, he was too busy trying to knock away her hand.

Kaiba could hear Mokuba trying to yell something at him in the background but the insane harlot that seemed to be getting frustrated that she was unable to remove his coat because of all of the belts that were buckled around his arms.

Kaiba's back hit the railing of the bridge, he managed to grab one of his attacker's wrists, "Stop it already" she hissed looking more wild by the second.

"Big brother!" Mokuba's voice broke through. "You're on fire!" Seto's head whipped in his younger brother's direction, the second long hesitation was all it took for Jaden to give a persistent tug that sent the older duelist tilting back.

Seto tried to regain his balance, hand latching onto Jaden's clothes only for her to stumble over the sudden weight and succumb to gravity herself and follow him over the edge. The pair hit the water with flailing limbs and a loud splash.

Jaden and Kaiba came up for air moments later. After taking a few well-deserved gulps of oxygen Kaiba started to glare at her again.

"How DARE you, you INSUFFERABLE-"

Jaden glared at him as she tried to move her water-heavy hair out of the way, she was a naturally easy-going person but her last tether of patients snapped and without thinking she grabbed the biggest object she could find and with a skill of a bear hunting in the wild she grabbed a fish out of the water and flung out her arm and allowed it to make contact with the CEO's face.

Silence fell on all those who were watching the incident unfold.

"Did you just slap me with a fish?!" The CEO yelled incredulously raising a hand to attempt to wipe away the lingering feeling of where the slimy fish had met his cheek.

"Yeah, I did you ungrateful bastard!" She screamed right back in his face. Her eyes were slowly turning gold and Winged Kuriboh was fluttering in the background trying to calm her down.

Kaiba had never looked more disbelieving, "Why should I be grateful? You set me on _FIRE_!"

Jaden couldn't argue with that, "I put it out!" She yelled instead.

"By pushing me into a river!" He countered and damn it if that wasn't a solid counterpoint.

That was also true but that did not mean that she was not going to fight back, "Would you have rather been burnt?!"

There. Let's see how he argued with that one.

Before Kaiba could formulate a response they heard a startled shout from behind them.

Mokuba laughed nervously as people started to bring out their phones.

"Nii-sama–" He started before abruptly pausing. He hadn't seen his brother this worked up since Yugi's soul was taken and Yami lost.

"Where the hell did you even get an authentic medieval torch!?"

"I've had a very _long_ day!"

"Guess what? So have I!" Their fighting has started had draw attention with the wild hand motions and loud voices.

Unfortunately, it had also caught the attention of four of the men who were pursuing Jaden.

* * *

Less than forty minutes later Jaden, Mokuba, and Seto were sitting in small chairs in the Italian police plaza as the police chief filled out paperwork. Several officers were scrambling about trying to control the sudden influx of work that the trio had unexpectedly brought along with them.

Mokuba sat nervously between the two. Kaiba was glaring at the ceiling and Jaden had passed out almost as soon as she sat down. The soft sound of snoring.

The four men that had attacked them were sitting in a small prison cell nursing the wounds that Kaiba and Jaden had inflicted on them. The policeman scurried to identify them.

A small part of Mokuba pitied the men. After assuming that Kaiba was with Jaden they had attacked them both only to be met with extreme force. What were the chances that Seto knew karate, taekwondo, and Aikido and that Jaden knew kickboxing and bizarre styles like savate and kalarippayattu?

Turns out Jaden was only running from them because she didn't want to risk losing the case before she could get it to the police.

The Black Card Market was the reason that Seto was in Italy in the first place. Most copied cards wouldn't work when they were placed on duel disks but someone had managed to duplicate it so it would.

Pharaoh had curled up on Seto's lap and refused to be removed. Something in Mokuba thought it was funny how Egyptian Kings, or at least those who had the name, always seemed to be so fond of his brother.

Jaden gave her statement to the police grabbed her cat and left town before the Ring's members were even able to stand trial. Which annoyed Seto to no end.

It was too bad that she had left while being on such bad terms with his brother. Mokuba had liked her personality. He'd never seen someone as likable as Jaden was.

He hoped they'd run into each other again.

Next to him, Seto was having very different thoughts.

* * *

_Let me know if anything I say offends you,_

_I might wanna offend you later._

– _unknown_


End file.
